Digivice
The Digivice is a device from the Digimon universe used to empower a Digimon partner through Digivolution and to indicate that the possessor is a DigiDestined. Each version also has a radar, clock, or data storage. Even when Digivices are the same type, they usually get differentiated by a color unique to the character that uses it. Digivice Models There are 12 known Digivices in Digimon. Original Digivice This Digivice was used in the first season. It was created by Gennai and his Digital World Guardians. They're used to channel the emotional energy of a DigiDestined to his or her digimon, Digivolving to as far as the Champion Level. Used in unison with the energy of a Crest, the digimon can access the Ultimate and Mega levels. This Digivice also comes equipped with a radar to track other Digivices and a digital clock. *Taichi "Tai" Kamiya - Orange *Matt Ishida - Blue *Sora Takenouchi - Red *Mimi Tachikawa - Green *Izzy Izumi - Purple *Joe Kido - Steel *T.K. Takaishi - Yellow *Kari Kamiya - Pink D-3 Digivice ]]The D-3 is an upgraded version of the original used in Season 2. They were created by Azulongmon and the Harmonious Ones in order to combat the Digimon Emperor's black D-3, which he gained by dipping his original Digivice into the Dark Ocean during or shortly after the original Digi-Destined's battle with the Dark Masters. Used in unison with the Digi-Eggs with Crests inscribed on them, the Digivices enable the use of "Digi-Armor Energize", activating Armor Digivolution. These Digivices still possess the ability to digivolve to Champion and Ultimate(which only applies to T.K. and Kari), and the ability to DNA Digivolve into Ultimate and Mega. The original Digivices also posses the ability to DNA Digivolve two digimon as well, but this only applies to Tai and Matt so far. *Davis Motomiya - Blue *Ken Ichijouji - Black *Yolei Inoue - Red *Cody Hida - Yellow *T.K. Takaishi - Green *Kari Kamiya - Pink D-Power ]]The D-Power Digivice is the version used in Season 3. This version enables Digivolution to either level through card slashes. Modify Cards can also be used to enable "DigiModify", giving modifications, boosts, or bonuses to a partnered digimon. This Digivice also enables Bio-merging, when a human tamer fuses with a digimon partner to achieve the mega level. *Takato Matsuki - Red(Later gold with red strap) *Henry Wong - Green *Rika Nonaka - Blue *Ryo Akiyama - White and Blue *Jeri Katou - Yellow *Kazu Shioda - Orange *Kenta Kitagawa - Rose *Suzie Wong - Pink *Ai and Mako - Purple(they share the same Digivice) D-Tector ]]The D-Tector Digivice is the version used in Season 4. Unlike the other Digivices, where it would channel the energy of a human tamer to a digimon partner, the D-Tector uses hybrid spirits of past legendary human and beast spirits, with human users able to evolve themselves into digimon, similar to morphing into a Power Ranger. It also scans Fractal Codes, which is its notable function. *Takuya Kanbara - Black and Crimson(Later Red and Black) *Koji Minamoto - Navy Blue and White(Later Blue and Black) *Zoe Orimoto - Purple and Pink *Tommy Himi - Cerulean and Green *J.P. Shibayama - Blue and Yellow *Kouichi Kimura - Black and Grey Data Link Digivice (Digivice iC) The Data Link Digivice(Digivice iC in the Japanese version) is the version used in Digimon Data Squad. This version was created by Dr. Spencer Damon, Marcus' father. This Digivice uses a human's "Digimon Natural Ability", or DNA for short. This Digivice takes in a tamer's DNA and uses it to enable DNA, Charge to digivolve to Champion, DNA, Full Charge for Ultimate, and DNA Charge, Overdrive, for Mega. Tamers can also store their digimon there. *Marcus Damon - Orange and White *Thomas H. Norstein - Blue and White *Yoshi Fujieda - Pink and White *Keenan Crier - Purple and Black *Miki Kurosaki - White and Black *Megumi Shirakawa - Black and White *Richard Sampson - Black and Red *Homer Yushima - Black and Green Digivice Burst The Digivice Burst is the upgraded version of the Data Link. This Digivice enables the ability to digivolve to Mega and the Burst Mode, a new, much more powerful level that isn't classified due to its power beyond the Mega Level. *Marcus Damon - Black and Orange *Thomas H. Norstein - Black and Blue *Yoshi Fujieda - White and Pink *Keenan Crier - Purple and Light Grey *Spencer Damon - Black and Yellow Dark Digivice The Dark Digivice is a Digivice created and used by Akihiro Kurata. It's also used by his troops. It is used to pseudo-evolve Gizumon to Gizumon-AT or Gizumon-XT by using "Artificial DNA". Bio Link Digivice The Bio Link Digivice is a Digivice used by the Bio-Hybrids, humans that volunteered to be infused with digimon DNA by Kurata. The Bio-Hybrids used this to evolve into their digimon forms. *Kouki Tsubasa - Blue *Nanami - Burgundy *Ivan - Brown Fusion Loader ]]The Fusion Loader is the version used in Digimon Fusion. The Fusion Loader's primary function is to Digi-Fuse multiple Digimon into one, nearly similar to DNA Digivolve, except this can also involve more than two Digimon. The Fusion Loader is still able to Digivolve a Digimon. Like the Data Link Digivice and the Digivice Burst, it can store a Digimon, but unlike the former two, it can store multiple Digimon. It can also detect Digi-Melodies of a nearly wasted Digimon and use Digi-Cards in the form of SD Cards to summon legendary Digimon. *Mikey Kudo - Red *Christopher Aonuma - Blue *Nene Amano - Lavender *Ewan Amano - Yellow *Tagiru Akashi - Crimson *Old Clock Shop Man - Black and Gold *Ryouma Mogami - Green *Airu Suzaki - Pink *Ren Tobari - Grey *Hideaki Mashimo - Purple *Kiichi Funabashi - Turquoise *Mizuki - Navy Blue *Angie Hinomoto - Orange(Received at the end of Digimon Fusion) *Jeremy Tsurgi - Teal(Received at the end of Digimon Fusion) *Noboru - Brown Darkness Loader The Darkness Loader is a Digivice sought out by AxeKnightmon. It was originally kept away in a dark orb of energy in AxeKnightmon's tower. Both AxeKnightmon and his older brother, Lord Bagra, made seven copies and gave them to the Dark Generals for each of them to Digi-Fuse. Appli Drive The Appli Drive (アプリドライヴ Apuri Doraivu?) is the Digivice of Digimon Universe: Appli Monsters. Each Appli Drive is delivered to its chosen human through a machine and asks a different yes-no question to them. Haru Shinkai's Appli Drive is delivered to him through a vending machine and asked if he wants to be a protagonist. * Haru Shinkai and Gatchmon * Eri Karan and Dokamon * Torajiro "Astra" Asuka and Musimon * Rei Katsura and Hackmon * Yujin Ozora and Offmon * Unknown Applidriver and Cameramon * Knight Unryuji * Protagonist and Onmon * Naoto and Offmon * Mio and Tutomon * Makoto and Yadomon * Wakaba and Gashamon * Yukari and Aidmon * Ryouji and Kosomon * Kayo and Copipemon * Kagefumi and Craftmon * Ouji and Oujamon Appli Drive DUO The Appli Drive DUO (アプリドライヴ Apuri Doraivu Dyuo?) is an upgraded Appli Drive. This version of the Appli Drive does have a few similarities with the original Appli Drive in that it needs to be unlocked in order to be wielded, and can also perform the Appliarise function as well. Smartphone Digivice The Smartphone Digivice is the Digivice used in ''Digimon Adventure: Last Evolution Kizuna ''by both Tai and Davis' DigiDestined teams. It resembles a smartphone and was created by Izzy so that the DigiDestined could have a smoother communication system. The Smartphone Digivice has the functions of the original Digivice of Digivolution and DigiDestined tracking. It is also capable of using e-mail, phone calling, apps, and comes with a dual camera. The design on the back differs between the 1999 and 2002 teams, with the first having one crest on the back, and the second having two crests. *Taichi "Tai" Kamiya - Orange with the Crest of Courage *Davis Motomiya - Blue with the Crests of Courage and Friendship *Sora Takenouchi - Red with the Crest of Love Category:Items Category:DigiDestined Category:Legendary Items Category:Knights of the DigiDestined Category:Weapon